The Magnificent MLP 7
by Ms Starlight
Summary: MLPs in the old west, more specificly their adventures in a little place called Paradise Valley
1. Part 1

Episode 1   
"Paradise Valley"

Steamer stood in front of the Paradise Valley bank shaking his head. The star he wore pinned to his dark jacket glinted in the sunlight. His deputy wandered out of the bank, his eyes blazing. He'd been trying to woo the pretty little pony for weeks and she'd been unresponsive to his attempts.   
"Midnight, maybe you should just come on out and ask her to dinner," Steamer joked. His deputy gave him a stony look.   
"Ribbon will come around," he insisted.   
"Come around to what?" Steamer laughed. "You haven't asked her anywhere! You've just stood around and twiddled your hooves smiling at her." Midnight didn't reply and stormed back into the dark sheriff's office.   
Steamer continued on down the main street without his deputy. His Colt was strapped firmly to his side and he felt reassured by its weight. He was one of the quickest draws in the west. The talent had propelled him to become a sheriff at a young age and to earn a fairly rampant reputation as a feared lawman.   
"Good morning, Sheriff," Glory smiled at him from the door of her small shop. She was an excellent seamstress and had made most of the ladies' dresses in town. Her dresses showed up at the most lavish parties in the west.   
"Good morning, Glory," he tipped his Stetson in greeting. He knew everyone in Paradise Valley and very little happened in his town that he didn't know about. He smiled to himself, pleased with the good job he was doing.   
It was early summer and the air felt hot. Steamer felt slightly sticky and would have liked to trot into the coolness of the saloon. He stopped himself, however, when he saw Medley standing just outside the door in the shade. She was twisting her green mane around her hoof absently as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.   
His heart thudded against his chest. Medley sang every night in the saloon; her voice was like an angel's. In fact, the only thing more beautiful then her singing was the songstress herself.   
Steamer's legs felt like Jell-O.   
"Mornin' Sheriff," Medley chimed out.   
Steamer stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to meet her gaze.   
"Good morning," he answered somewhat shyly. Medley smiled, her aqua eyes flashing.   
"I'd say your right surprised to see me this morning," she grinned.   
"Well, yes, a bit," he admitted. "I dropped by your show last night. You're an amazing singer. I don't know that I understand why you stay on in Paradise Valley."   
"Singing in a saloon may not be very glamorous," she admitted. "But a pony always seems to get a much better reception there then back east."   
Steamer puzzled over this for a moment, thinking that anyone who heard Medley's singing would be enchanted. The cowhands that filled the saloon were always rowdy, but perhaps that casual atmosphere was something she enjoyed.   
"Maybe so," he shrugged. He pushed back the brim of his hat with one hoof and looked up at the sun. "It's gettin' late. I'd better be goin' before this place can't be called 'paradise' anymore. Have a nice day ma'am." He tipped his hat slightly as he shoved it back on his head.   
"You too, Sheriff," Medley replied.   
Steamer walked away, his step a bit lighter then before. Medley watched him go with a cloaked smile. Sheriff Steamer's reputation was something she wouldn't want to have to live up to. He was known across the west as a tough law-pony. No one broke the law in Paradise Valley and got away with it.   
  
* * * 

Salty looked up into the bright noonday sun. He squinted against the glare and gazed down into the valley below. A railroad track slithered through it, cutting through the dirt and sparse grass. Barnacle stood at his side, the two looking nothing short of formidable.   
"Are you ready?" Barnacle asked, his voice hushed.   
"Ready as I'll ever be," Salty shrugged.   
"Alrighty, let's move out," Barnacle moved off to the side to get into position. Salty had joined up with him a year ago, and the two had been robbing and pillaging ever since. Today marked the one-year anniversary of Salty joining up with his partner. It was a day to be celebrated and the two were doing just that.   
The train rounded a corner and came into the valley. It chugged along innocently; not knowing anyone was watching it. Salty narrowed his hazel eyes. Everything was ready; they had their plan. He shivered at the thought of all the gold on the train.   
His eyes met Barnacle's over the grassy plain. They both nodded in silent agreement and, in a harmony they had perfected, tore down the hillside throwing up grass and dirt behind them. They raced toward the train. Barnacle's fiery tail whipped out behind him like an extension of the sun above them.   
They both got to the train at about the same time. Salty heaved himself onto it, bumping into Barnacle on the way up. Not speaking, they both reached for their holsters hanging at their waists. Cocking his gun, Salty burst through the door into the passenger car.   
"Alright everybody!" Barnacle's voice rang out clearly as a startled gasp emanated from the ponies on board. "Hooves up! This is a stick-up!" Hooves went up dutifully.   
Waving his gun suggestively, Salty made his way down the isle; collecting bounty from the ponies as Barnacle advanced further down the way to find the gold shipment.   
"I'm not giving you anything!" One prim looking pony snapped as he came to her. Her husband hushed her franticly.   
"Take whatever you want, Mister," he tried to placate the robber, "just don't hurt my wife."   
"What's she got anyways?" Salty looped the necklace she wore around the end of his gun. "It's fake," he announced with a snort and moved on. He had seen his share of jewelry and could tell the real thing from a manufactured gem.   
"Hey!" Barnacle suddenly burst into the passenger car again, waving his gun. "Where is she?"   
Salty looked up at him, then looked around. A young female pony near the front stood up and walked over to him. Her bright yellow mane shimmered under her inconspicuous bonnet.   
"Where is it?" Barnacle asked her.   
"Well, God," she huffed. "It's a great big safe, how can you miss it?"   
The other passengers gaped at her. She made a flashy exit, dragging Barnacle back out through the door.   
Mainsail had joined up with them a little over three months ago. A pretty young pony from the east, she was a perfect insider. She would board trains and watch as they were loaded. If Barnacle couldn't find the loot, she was always there to help. It surprised Salty at first that she had absolutely no qualms about looting and stealing for a living. She took to it quite easily, and in fact, seemed to have a knack for the job.   
"Hooves up, ma'am," Salty reminded one of the passengers as he strode by her. She shot him a scathing look but did as he said.   
Within minutes Mainsail came trotting back into the passenger car. She flashed Salty a quick smile, letting him know that they had gotten to the gold and giving him the cue to wrap things up. He waited, glancing out the window until he saw Barnacle flash by dragging a rather large load. He gave him enough time to distance himself from the train before addressing his audience.   
"It's been a pleasure," he tilted his hat and spun his gun for effect. Turning, he grabbed Mainsail by the hoof and hurried her through the doorway. Outside, they leapt off the train and galloped as fast as they could to where Barnacle had disappeared over the hillside.   
When they caught up to him, they both put in their own effort to haul their loot to safety. As usual, Barnacle hadn't taken everything. He told them often that greed is what led to the downfall of all professional thieves, although he was careful never to call what they did thievery. They were outlaws, not thieves.   
"We'll do what we usually do," he announced, sitting down to address the other two. Normally, they would take their gold to a local gold miner and sell it to him for a little over half of what it was worth. The miner would look legitiment making a gold deposit, and would make a profit to boot.   
"We'll go into the next town and find ourselves a miner," Barnacle nodded.   
"What is the next town anyway?" Mainsail asked, rubbing her eyes with her hooves. "Everythin' always looks the same out here to me."   
"Ain't it Paradise Valley?" Salty asked.   
"Yeah, I think so," Barnacle replied. They all gazed off into the distance, wondering what the town would hold for them.   
  



	2. Parts 2,3 and 4

The Magnificent MLP 7   
By: Starlight

**I don't own any rights to MLP...blah blah...Hasbro...blah**   
This seems kind of erratic, but it comes together in the end, trust me :)   
Rating: PG...a little bit of strong language 

Episode 2   
"The Watershed Gang" "Shake a leg, Chief!" Tex yelled out to his friend. Chief grimaced but picked up the pace.   
Tex and Quarterback exchanged a grin. They'd been traveling from days looking for a job. Presently, they were coming upon a town and were in a hurry to get some real food in their stomachs.   
They were cowboys. Vagrants of sorts, they traveled from one ranch to another punching cows, fixing fences, and hauling anything that needed to be moved. It was a common occupation, and the competition was getting fairly stiff. Most of the ranchers in the area had already hired all the people they wanted to take on and were unwilling to add another pony to the pay roll. Livestock prices were down, and the ranchers were struggling to get by.   
"How much further?" Chief asked. "My hooves are killing me!"   
"Couple miles," Tex shrugged. "We'll be there in no time."   
"I'm sure you'll survive," Quarterback added.   
"I'm just looking forward to sleeping in a real bed," Chief admitted. "Not to mention washing off all of this dust!" He hit Quarterback playfully with his hat to reinforce his comment.   
"Let's go already!" Tex was eager to get moving and was irritated by the delay Chief and Quarterback's horseplay presented. The two stopped and stared at their companion for a moment.   
"All right...geeze," Quarterback gave into the demand with little grace. Chief romped after his friend and both wondered what had Tex in such a fragile mood.   
Tex himself was unsure. He was looking forward to not being on the trail but it was more then that. He couldn't quite put his hoof on what was eating on him.   
The three started off again at a full gallop. The sooner they got into Paradise Valley the better. The city itself was situated in a valley and a pony couldn't see it until he or she was almost in it. It didn't give much inspiration for the weary traveler. The next few miles went by quickly. Quarterback and Chief were silent for most of the trip. Their blue manes hung limply and were dusky colored with dirt. They looked broken.   
"Never seen anything more beautiful," Chief laughed as they topped the rise that allowed them to see down into the valley. It was a fairly average western town, but indeed - at that moment - it was beautiful.   
The rest of the way was an easy downhill trot. When they finally entered the city it was buzzing with business. Ponies rushed up and down the streets attending to their daily needs.   
Tex, Chief, and Quarterback immediately headed for the saloon where they could get something to drink and a little downtime before finding a place to stay. They walked into the nice looking establishment with little money in their pockets.   
"What'd you have?" Tex asked, seating himself beside an equally worn out looking pony. He was an aqua color with a dusty purple mane.   
"Well, we've got pretty much anything you'd want," the barkeep answered. Tex himself wasn't a drinking pony. He disliked everything about alcohol. Quarterback and Chief also weren't drinkers.   
"Don't suppose a pony could just have some water?" Tex asked, wanting nothing else at the moment.   
"Sure thing, Mister," the barkeep nodded. "I've noticed that since Steamer got the job of Sheriff the drinkin's been goin' down. Ponies don't want to spend a night in jail for gettin' a little tipsy."   
"I can see that," Tex nodded.   
"This'll be on the house," the kind pony smiled. "Water usually is."   
"Thanks," Tex, Chief, and Quarterback all said simultaneously.   
A young female pony suddenly breezed past them and over to the rough looking cowboy sitting next to Tex. Quarterback's eyes were riveted on her. She pushed her bright yellow mane out of her eyes and spoke quickly to the male.   
"I asked about a room, I've got us two reserved," she explained. "Don't think I'll be up to stickin' around here to long."   
Tex hated himself to listening into their conversation but couldn't help himself.   
"Sounds good to me," the male replied. "Might wanna tell Barnacle where we're gonna be. I really don't care one way or another. Why ain't you going to be stayin' on?"   
The female leaned forward and spoke in hushed tones.   
"I'm gettin' a little scared, Salty," she admitted. "I'm from Boston! I thought bein' out west would be an adventure, and it has...but, maybe too much so."   
Salty nodded and shoed the pretty little pony off to go find the pony they'd called Barnacle. Quarterback watched her go, then - setting his glass down - followed after her. Chief and Tex both exchanged a look.   
"I'm going to go check out where there is around here in terms of jobs," Chief suddenly announced as he too got up and left. This left Tex alone with the strange cowboy.   
"Say," he turned to him, "I couldn't help overhear that you've got rooms somewhere. Me and my companions are lookin' for a place to hole up, any ideas?"   
"Well, we're staying right here in the saloon," he shrugged. "They rent out rooms to cowboys for a little extra money. This place is only song and dance entertainment if you know what I mean. Anyway, besides that there's a hotel, but it's usually pretty full."   
"Really? The saloon rents out rooms?" Tex chewed this over for a moment. "We're kind of low on funds, is it expensive?"   
"Heck," Salty turned to him. "I can understand a pony needin' someplace to stay. I reckon you're ranch hands run into hard times? I'd gladly help you fund a room."   
"No," Tex shook his head. "That'd be askin' way too much of you. I can't go around owing money at times like this."   
"Consider it an investment, with terms of service of course," the stranger smiled.   
"What sort of terms?" Tex asked, suspicious.   
"When the three of you find good work, I want to be there with you," he motioned in no specific direction. "See, I'm a little tired of what I'm doing. I'd like to do some ranch work. Only problem is that it's so hard to find lately. I'm thinking maybe you could help me out like I'm helping you."   
"You've got yourself a deal!" Tex shook the other pony's hoof. "My name's Tex."   
"Mines Salty, nice to meet you." 

* * * 

Salty frowned to himself. Tex had wandered away only minutes ago to find himself and his companions a room. Barnacle was striding toward him across the saloon. He gave Salty a sour look and then seated himself in the spot Tex has so recently evacuated.   
"Did she tell you?" Barnacle asked.   
"Tell me what?" Salty inquired.   
"I just got done talking to Mainsail," he muttered. "Seems that she's wanting out of the business. Something happened on that last train that has her nerves set."   
"Know what it was?" Salty asked, never making eye contact with his friend.   
"No," Barnacle admitted. "I was hoping you would be able to tell me that."   
"She didn't say anything to me," Salty shrugged. "Listen, I've got some things I need to talk to you about myself. Say we go check out where we'll be staying?"   
Barnacle nodded and the two headed up the stairs to where Mainsail had indicated their room would be. She'd handed them a slip of paper with the room numbers and the price for each of them to stay for one night.   
"There aren't many mines in these parts," Barnacle muttered as they entered the room. It was furnished simply with two beds, a functional privy, and a dresser.   
"That's too bad," Salty replied.   
"This job has been one big curse so far, hasn't it?" Barnacle laughed. "It's amazing in itself that we got off the train without getting caught."   
"Only gets worse I'm afraid," Salty grimaced. "Sheriff Steamer here seems to have himself quite a reputation as a law pony."   
"What kind of reputation?" Barnacle asked, rubbing his eyes with his hooves.   
"Seems he's none to kind to criminals," Salty flopped down onto the soft bed. "Cleaned this town up real quick. Perfect place to raise a family I'd say, unless of course you're an outlaw."   
Barnacle groaned.   
"I think I've got us a cover though," Salty nudged his friend. "Downstairs I was talkin' to an out of work cowboy, says he's been looking high and low for a good job. I told him that I would pay for his room if he could get me a job. He agreed. If we can get work as ranch hands, no one will suspect us hanging around long enough to find a miner. We can't take that gold anywhere, it's too heavy. We're stuck here until we find ourselves someone to take it off our hooves."   
"Quite a little plan you came up with there," Barnacle smiled. "Sounds good to me. Mainsail ain't going to like it. Perhaps she could become a dancin' girl?"   
"I wouldn't count on that," Salty laughed. For all of her bravado, she retained much of her greenhorn past. Try as she might, she couldn't quite shake the east out of her blood. It was part of what made her such a wonderful insider on the trains. She looked and was a fine eastern lady.   
"I'll talk to her about things," Barnacle sighed. "We'd loose a lot of money if we lost her."   
"She even fits in perfect to the gang," Salty nodded. They'd formed the gang together, and for the most part, were a formidable force on the frontier. The Water Shed Gang was a name spoken often among outlaws. They were known for being a quick, intelligent group. They'd never killed another pony on their exploits; indeed, they'd never even harmed anyone. This caused them to loose some face among some of the more ruthless gangs.   
"We're the perfect outlaws," Barnacle joked back. "Give or take a few lucky breaks."   


  


Episode 3   
"Gold Seekers" 

4-Speed was upset. He wiped sweat off his brow with his free hoof. Sighing he fell back onto his haunches. The gentle rushing of the creek he'd been panning calmed his nerves somewhat.   
A muffled explosion came from behind him. Slugger came galloping out of a cloud of dust, which rose from their mine. Normally, the scene would have worried him, but with the vast amount of time he and Slugger had put into mining the area he was used to seeing his friend in just such s situation.   
"You okay?" he asked with an air of uninterest in his voice.   
"Fine," Slugger replied, beating his hat against his leg and letting loose billows of dust with each impact.   
"Any new veins today?" 4-Speed inquired as he dipped his hooves back into the freezing cold mountain water.   
"Nope, find any new gold panning today?" Slugger asked as he flopped down on the bank of the creek beside his friend.   
"Nothing substantial," 4-Speed sighed. He'd found flecks of gold here and there, but it wasn't enough to keep them fed through the winter. The megalithic mountains seemed to laugh at them. They held their treasure close to their heart and weren't about to give it up without a gallant fight.   
Slugger didn't say anything, but got up and wandered into their small, dilapidated cabin. They had built it three years ago when a rich lawyer from back east was grubstaking them. Naturally, that fell through once the lawyer realized that their mine wasn't returning what he was putting into it. Ever since his withdrawal of funds it had been slim pickings for both Slugger and 4-Speed.   
The cabin was in ill repair. Neither of them had the time or money to fix the leaky roof or to rechink the walls. The coming winter was going to be a difficult one.   
4-Speed's attention was diverted back to his pan as he lifted it in numb hooves. His limp fetlocks sparkled with light flecks of gold from having panned all day long. Somewhere there was a rich vein of gold, but it released into the stream in an incredibly slow, frustrating form. He was sure that if they could just find the vein that they would have more gold then they knew what to do with. Perhaps then 4-Speed could put his efforts into starting a family to spend his fortune.   
Shaking the water off his hooves, he gathered together his things. The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains. It was readily apparent that summer was coming to an end. The nights were getting frigid. The days were still hot enough to make hard labor uncomfortable, but come night it was all he could do to stay warm.   
"Maybe we should consider selling this place," Slugger said when 4-Speed walked into the cabin. "We could get something for the land at least. We're not that high right around here that the snow gets to terribly deep. Maybe some rancher could use it for grazing."   
"Grazing?" 4-Speed was shocked. "There's gold somewhere up in those hills, Slugger. You know it just as well as I do. Why should a bunch of cattle find it?"   
"I was just saying it might be a smart move," Slugger shrugged and busied himself with making a list of the things they would need in town. "We might never find that vein."   
"We're miners," 4-Speed pointed out. "What else are we supposed to do?"   
"Anything," Slugger shook his head, his white mane looking a dull gray. "We've been doing this for years and we're just barely making ends meet."   
"When I go into town tomorrow I'll check in with some of the rancher and see if anyone's interested," 4-Speed gave in.   
"I'm sorry, 4-Speed," Slugger handed him the long list and turned his head. 4-Speed looked down at the shopping list, filled with things they should have bought long ago but didn't have the money for. Microscopic flecks of gold fell from his fetlocks onto the paper, making it shimmer. If only they had the ability to filter that water and get all the glittery bits out of it, then they could potentially afford to get through the winter.   
"Are you sure you want me to get all this?" he suddenly asked.   
"Might as well," Slugger pointed out. "If we can't sell, we're going to need it. If we do, then we'll save money by not needing to buy food."   
"Good point," 4-Speed laughed emptily. "I'll leave early tomorrow morning. I'll be back late tomorrow night, unless I'm delayed, then the next morning."   
"Alright," Slugger wandered over to his cot, exhausted. "I'll continue working the mine in hopes maybe we hit something." 

* * * 

The small saloon was packed. Every pony in miles around seemed to have come to hear Medley sing. She stood up on the tiny stage, her blue eyes sparkling.   
Steamer felt silly as he stood in the shadowed doorway watching her. Her voice filled the room and was met by rowdy cheers. The dancers worked the crowd, their dresses elaborate and their bodies moving to the beat of Medley's song. They were, in a way, Medley's own team of choreographers. They coached her during the day on the best ways to perform.   
Magic Star, Masquerade, and Mimic were professional dancers, although none of the ponies other than Steamer himself and Medley knew it. Mimic was a prim young figure from the east. She'd been raised to be an elegant lady, but for reasons she'd shared with no one she'd chosen to come west.   
"Evenin' Sheriff," Masquerade greeted him as she twirled by.   
"Good evening, Masquerade," he tilted his hat in her general direction.   
Medley's song came to an end and was met by a roar of applause. Even the dancers stopped to clap, and ended up getting applause themselves.   
Steamer had been concerned about the saloon when he took the position as the sheriff. He had been assured by Medley that everything that went on in the saloon, besides a few cowhands getting a little drunk, was perfectly seemly. Indeed, the saloon seemed incredibly clean run. Rowdy drunks were generally not put up with, and the entertainment was only for singing and dancing.   
"Didn't expect to see you here," Medley grinned as she walked up to the bar where Steamer had taken a seat. "No lawbreaking going on out there?"   
"Not really," Steamer laughed. "Paradise Valley seemed fairly peaceful tonight."   
"That's good," she smiled softly. Her all green body and emerald hair glittered in the dim saloon lights. Her dress was frilly and more concerned with showman-ship than her comfort. She pulled the lace away from her neck and played nervously with the long ringlet curls of her mane.   
She was beautiful.   
"That was a great song," he announced, knowing all the while that it sounded daft.   
"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little," Medley replied nostalgically. "Kind of an Irish jig I suppose."   
"You're Irish?" he asked, surprised.   
"Yeah," she laughed. "One hundred percent. How about you?"   
"British originally," he shrugged. "My grandfather came over when my dad was little. I was born just east of here."   
"Wow," she took a drink of the glass of water she'd brought down from the stage with her. "I was born in Ireland. My family came over and lived in the East for a while. I moved out here as soon as I could."   
"Why?" Steamer asked, not understanding why a pony like her would want to live in the west.   
"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "I guess my sense of adventure is a lot stronger than my common sense."   
"Must be," he laughed. "Paradise Valley isn't so bad compared to some of the other areas. There's not enough of the law to go around and no way to enforce it half of the time. Most of the ponies out here prefer to take the law into their own hooves."   
"So I've noticed," she put down her glass. "I've got to go perform again. Nice talkin' to ya, Sheriff."   
"Same to you," Steamer said as he watched the woman of his dreams take the stage again. The dancers reassembled from all areas of the room where they too had taken to conversing with various ponies.   
Restlessly, he walked out into the night, thoughts of the emerald siren still floating through his head.   


  


Episode 4   
"Bounty" 

Firefly and Cherry Treats made their way toward the bright building. Light spilled out of it onto the dark street, drawing their weary bodies with the promise of a place to stay. They'd been on the road for longer than Firefly cared to remember.   
They were bounty hunters on the track of a gang of train robbers. Both she and Cherry Treats were armed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she would have to find the sheriff of the little town and let him know that they were there and who they were tracking. At that moment, however, the gun strapped to her side was the last thing on her mind.   
She pushed her limp blue mane out of her eyes and entered the rowdy saloon. A green pony was singing, and three other ponies were dancing. The crowd was putty in their hooves, and for some reason Firefly felt proud of the four.   
"There a hotel in this town?" she asked the bartender.   
"Down the street," he replied, not even looking twice at her weapon.   
"Thanks," she replied gruffly. Cherry Treats surveyed the room for a moment.   
"They're not here," she announced. "I'd think that if there were in town this is where they would be. They've got to do something with all that gold, don't they?"   
"They might be at the hotel," Firefly shrugged, her wings drooping with exhaustion. "Which is where I'm going."   
"I'd like to scout things out a bit," Cherry Treats offered. "If they're here, then most likely someone has seen them."   
"Better give me your gun then," Firefly replied. "Don't want to cause a scene or they'll know we're here and run."   
The white pony unlatched her gun belt and handed it over to her partner. Firefly lazily strapped it around herself and hid it under her long dark jacket. Cherry Treats, somehow, looking considerably less trail worn and Firefly found herself wondering, not for the first time, how she managed it.   
"I'll see you at the hotel," Firefly nodded and walked out of the saloon, her blue tail swishing with her gait.   
Cherry Treats turned and surveyed the crowd once again, wondering where to start. The place was full of cowhands, some drunk and some just rowdy. It had been a long time since she'd worked a crowd and she found herself out of practice.   
"Evenin'," a yellow male pony smiled at her as he walked up to the bar to order himself and his buddies more drinks.   
"Good evening," she smiled back. He had on an old stetson that shadowed his face.   
"You here alone?" he asked, curiosity written in his voice.   
"Yep," she replied. "Name's Cherry Treats."   
"Tex," he offered her his hoof and waited patiently for his drinks.   
"I'm lookin' for someone, don't suppose you could help me out?" Cherry Treats asked, deciding Tex would be as good of a place to start as any.   
"I'm pretty new in town," he shrugged. "But I'll be as much help as I can be."   
"Three ponies," she began her description. "Two males, one female. Their names are Salty, Barnacle, and Mainsail. Have you seen them, or heard anything about them?"   
"Actually, I have," he lifted his head enough for her to see under the hat to his eyes. "What are you looking for them for?"   
"Business," she answered vaguely. "Where've you seen 'em?"   
Tex studied her for a moment, his blue eyes curious and also a little suspicious. His dark magenta mane spilled out from under his hat and down into his eyes. Cherry Treats had the unreasonable urge to push it gently off his face.   
"Talked to one of them earlier today," he replied, just as vaguely. "Couldn't tell ya where to find them though. What kind of business are you in?"   
"That's all right, I'm sure I'll find them eventually," she smiled innocently and avoided the question as to her form of employment.   
"I'm sure you will," he shrugged. "Care to join me and my friends for a bit?"   
"Sure." It was a perfect opportunity. If Tex had spoken to one of the members of the gang, it stood to reason that the rest of his friends had been in contact with them as well. It was an excellent lead.   
He led her to a table with two other male ponies. One of them was white with blue hair that reminded her of Firefly's. The other was all blue.   
"Who's the lady friend, Tex?" the all blue one asked.   
"This is Cherry Treats," he pulled a chair up to the table for her. "Cherry Treats, this is Quarterback. That's Chief."   
"Nice to meet you," she smiled.   
"Boy have you two settled in well," Chief laughed. "I'm the only one without a lady friend."   
"Well, I don't know if I could be considered…" Cherry Treats began, but Tex cut her off.   
"You'll get with it soon and find yourself one, Chief," he sent a charming smile Cherry Treats' way. She couldn't help but blush.   
"Actually," Chief shifted in his chair. "I've had my eye on that dancer over there. She's too beautiful to want an out of work cowpony like me though." He indicated the yellow dancer with a green mane. She was twirling around in the crowd.   
"She's pretty," Quarterback said a bit indifferently.   
"Never know 'till you talk to her," Tex pointed out. They were playing poker, and he slapped down his hand with a dissatisfied grunt. "I fold."   
Chief partly ignored Tex's observation, and instead tossed a few toothpicks onto the table. "I'm in."   
"Me too," Quarterback tossed his own few toothpicks onto the table.   
"Toothpicks?" Cherry Treats asked Tex. He grinned charasmatically.   
"Can't afford to loose much else," he chuckled.   
"Full house," Chief announced, laying down his cards. Quarterback gaped and dropped his onto the table.   
"I'll be damned, I was sure you were bluffing," he shook his head as Chief collected his pot. For a few moments he beamed with his newly found toothpick-bounty. She smiled, amused.   
"Know what that means, Quarterback?" Tex asked, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.   
"I sure do, Tex," he grinned.   
"You're buying!" they both yelled, pointing at Chief and laughing. Chief's bright smile turned promptly upside down.   
"With toothpicks?" he demanded. "This ain't fair!"   
"Rules are rules," Tex shrugged. "Whenever we play poker, the winner always buys. We invested in those toothpicks same as you did. They're same as money to ya."   
Muttering a few unseemly words, Chief got up to go find out what their current tab was. Cherry Treats couldn't help but laugh. Tex immediately sent her a charming grin. She got the distinct impression that Tex was used to having every every woman he wanted. She wasn't about to be drawn in by his handsome face and genial manner. Cherry Treats knew better than most ponies that a smile meant little to nothing and couldn't be trusted.   
She thought of Firefly. They had been working together for a little over a year and were a good team. Already they had brought in more criminals than Cherry Treats thought was possible in one year. The bounties they collected funded their missions and kept them fed. Their life wasn't as comfortable as it could have been, but she was satisfied.   
"Do you live here in Paradise Valley?" she asked.   
"I suppose we do at the moment," Quarterback replied. "Good jobs for cowboys is gettin' to be few and far between."   
"The west just isn't what it used to be," Cherry Treats lamented. "I was born out here, used to the big open spaces and oblivious to the dangers. People from back east come out and see one couger and high tail it home."   
"I was born out here and I still high tail it away from a couger," Quarterback laughed.   
"Yeah, so it chases you," Tex laughed. "Had to get Quarterback a dog at our last gig because he kept havin' problems with the wildlife."   
"So, where're you comin' from?" she asked, trying to sound as if she wasn't prying.   
"From east of here," Tex replied. "The last place we worked is about twenty miles out of Dust City."   
"Dust City?" Cherry Treats laughed. The town of Durst City was surrounded by nothing but flat plains. The wind blew constantly and the people were never in lack of wind-blown dirt. The name had been lovingly morphed from Durst City to Dust City over the years.   
"Yeah," Tex joined in her laughter. "We're not used to being able to breathe so easily! Not to mention the mountains around Paradise Valley. Although I reckon it might freeze harder around here in the winter than in Dust City."   
"Oh, I bet it does," she nodded. "Dust City's in the banana belt, things kind of circle around it."   
"We're playing for real money next time," Chief said forcefully as he returned, his pockets freshly empied from paying off their tab.   
"Wouldn't count on that," Tex shook his head. "Sherriff Steamer's not a pony to be messed with. Gambling for money ain't exactly legal here in Paradise Valley."   
"Sheriff Steamer?" Cherry Treats repeated the name, wondering where she had heard it before. She and Firefly didn't want trouble, they only wanted to get into Paradise Valley and get their men. Swearing under her breath she got up from the table.   
"Was nice meeting you all, but I've really got to get going," she smiled.   
"See you later," Tex winked. 


End file.
